Gourd blossom (Fallout 4)
}} Gourd blossom is a consumable item featured in Fallout 4. Characteristics This plant is a common lower level consumable that is not too easily noticed. In Survival mode it can be used in crafting herbal stimulant and herbal antimicrobial at a chemistry station. For the Chemist perk, this item is treated as a chem; the HP gained from consuming it will increase. Locations * 10 on the turnaround and road continuing southeast of the rotten landfill. * Eight near the large "Prepared for the Future" billboard outside of Vault 111. Three of these are roughly the same elevation to the east. Five are behind the sign and lower down on the rocks. * Four southeast of the robotics disposal ground, on the way to the crashed Vertibird. * Three outside the southern entrance to Parkview Apartments lounge: one at the base of the dead tree roughly opposite the entrance and two roughly north of this tree on the other side of the terraced area and next to the rubbish pile in the corner. * Three north of the road above the Wildwood Cemetery sign and northeast of the red truck. Another three are to the southwest of the cemetery, on the southeast road exiting the circular road and between a blue sports car and a rusty truck. On the circular road are found six more and the last two sites must be the ~10 posted above. * Three halfway between the Fort Hagen filling station and the western boundary of the eastern of the two tarns north of the station; the three blossoms are due east of the relay tower flag. There are three more near the stump south of the abandoned AFV, found just north of the relay tower and a further three just east of the northern APC (on the other side of the hillock). Between these two vehicles (especially the latter) are numerous fragmentation mines. Four more blossoms are found north of the raider's fuselage hut west of the APC. * Three at the center of the triangle formed by Bedford Station, Tenpines Bluff and Skylanes Flight 1981. They are just northeast of where the expressway crosses the minor road arranged around a small stump and next to a refrigerator door and a tire. * Three south of Bedford Station on the east side of the railway overpass nearing Starlight Drive In. * Three around a rusty yellow car due south of the Gunners' lift near the Parsons State Insane Asylum. On the map, it is between the expressway and the pool but in reality, it is on the eastern side of the expressway. * Two on opposite sides of the road leading east from the Fallon's department store/Milton General Hospital/West Roxbury Station crossroad. The north one is just next to the rusty once light blue car. * Two on the road northwest of Relay tower 0SC-527, near an upside-down car and fallen tree. * Two about 50 feet from the northeast corner of the Mass Fusion containment shed, near a rocky outcrop (north-northeast of corner). Another three are southeast of the same building roughly near the road and just next to the rock of the road cutting. * Two on the road near the three-way crossing southwest of the large pond west of Jamaica Plain. There are wild mutfruit and tato blossoms nearby. This was the scene of a Rust Devils vs Gunners confrontation. * One behind the chemistry station in Sanctuary Hills. Category:Fallout 4 consumables Category:Flora ru:Цветок тыквы uk:Квітка гарбуза